


The Sleepover

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eavesdropping, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy falling asleep with Roy and Ed in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilchuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 11/2/11.

“Hey, Al.  It’s getting pretty late so we’re going to turn in.”  
   
Al looked up from the board game that he had been playing with Ed and Roy and almost burst out laughing at their matching--not to mention poorly concealed--expressions of eagerness.  He knew exactly what they were _really_ about to do, but yet every single time Roy spent the night, the teen had to endure their thinly veiled attempts at excusing themselves to go have sex.  It would have been pathetic if not for the fact that it was so incredibly amusing.   
   
Not that Al minded.  The song and dance, feigned as it was, was a small price to pay to see Ed as happy as he always was when Roy came to visit.  Even so, one of these days, he would call his brother on it.  It would be worth any subsequent reprisal to see Ed turn red and get flustered as he tried to deny any nefarious intent behind his painfully forced insistence that he was exhausted.  To make matters worse, albeit more humorous, he had a sneaking suspicion that Ed honestly believed that _Al_ honestly believed him when he announced that they were retiring to Ed’s room to get some sleep.  
   
And Al was supposed to be the naïve one.  Yeah, right.  
   
“Okay,” he said merrily, pretending once again to be none the wiser.   
   
“Goodnight!”  Ed exclaimed as he leapt up from his seat.   He grabbed Roy by the hand and practically dragged him towards his bedroom.  “Don’t stay up too late.”  
   
“I should say the same thing to you,” Al muttered under his breath.  
   
“What?”  
   
“Nothing.”  Al smiled sweetly at the couple, and almost laughed again when he looked at Roy, who at least had the decency to appear somewhat embarrassed by Ed’s utter lack of subtleness.  “Goodnight!”  
   
*****  
   
Two hours later, Al finally crawled into his own bed, happily burrowing into its cool comfort.   
   
He stretched out on his back and yawned loudly, settling in for a long night’s rest—  
   
_(Ahhh!!!)_  
   
_(Shhh!)_  
   
—then quickly discovered that a long night’s rest would be a long time coming.  And speaking of a long time coming…  
   
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Al said to the empty room, his brow furrowed in annoyance.  “I waited all this time to go to bed and they’re _still_ going at it?”  
   
He found the answer to his question by way of the steady creaking of the bed in the next room.  And as if that wasn’t definitive enough:  
   
_(Harder… oh yeah, Roy… ohhh fuck yeah)_  
   
_(Shhh!)_  
   
Al rolled over onto his stomach, snatched up his pillow, and covered his head with it, although that did next to nothing to mute the noises.  At that moment, he would have given just about anything for a television or a radio or some manner of howling wild animal outside of his window, something, _anything_ to drown out the sound—  
   
_(Ohhhh!)_  
   
— of his older brother—  
   
_(Ahhhh!)_  
   
— getting fucked.   
   
_(Fuck!!!)_  
   
_(Shhh!!!)_  
   
Quite thoroughly.   
   
Not because he had a problem with what Ed was doing in and of itself.  While there was a time, long ago, when Al was actually _quite_ naïve about the way two men had sex, once he eventually worked out what went where, and after his initial disbelief that it could actually feel good ( _great_ even, if listening to Ed was any indication), the thought of gay sex was no more strange to the teen than the thought of straight sex.   As someone who had never had sex of _any_ kind, except with his own hand, who was he to judge?   
   
No, the real problem with all of this was harder to explain.  
   
The real problem was… just plain hard.   
   
Literally.  
   
Gripping the pillow tightly, Al cringed into the mattress.   He felt like the worst kind of pervert.  Surely normal teenagers did not get off on listening to their siblings get off.  Yet there he was with a burgeoning erection and a maddening urge to hump the bed until the itch subsided, all because Ed could not manage to keep his mouth shut when there was a cock in his ass.  The enjoyment he found in Ed’s desperate and wanton mewling was sick and wrong and depraved...  
   
_(Oh… ohhhhh…. OHHHHHHH!!!!)_  
   
… and hot as all hell.  
   
“Damn it,” he moaned in exasperation as the muffled sound of Ed’s orgasm pushed him over the edge.  He hurriedly raised his hips and shoved his hand between his legs.  
   
After hearing all of that, it didn’t take long.  
   
Eventually, after changing both his shorts and the sheets, Al was finally able to fall asleep.  
   
*****  
   
The smell of a home-cooked meal drew Al into the kitchen, where he spotted Roy and Ed at the table eating heartily and looking sickeningly adorable together.   
   
“Good morning,” he said, scratching his unkempt hair and squinting at the daylight.  
   
“Good morning,” the lovers responded in unison.   
   
Al grabbed a plate and piled it high with scrambled eggs.  “So,” he began, helping himself to a handful of bacon.  “Did you two sleep well last night?”  
   
“Very well,” Ed said.  
   
“ _Twice_ ,” Roy added, smirking into his coffee.   
   
Al turned around and pretended not to see Ed punch Roy on the leg.  “Good,” he said as he joined them at the table.  “Oh and by the way, Brother, you may want to do something about your bed.  It makes an awful lot of noise while you’re _sleeping_ …”


End file.
